Photoaffinity labeling using underivatized [125I]T4 or [125I]T4 or [125I]T3 is highly specific. Therefore, peaks of radioactivity obtained after sodium-dodecylsulfate gel electrophoresis indicate that labeled proteins have thyroid hormone binding sites.